A new war
by N. Kage
Summary: The Warhawks 1st Company is in another war. This takes place after the War of Vengeance and all of their traitorous brothers have been killed. Enjoy


This is what I decided to work on. Think of it has the next generation of Warhawks fiction. This takes place after the traitors were all finally killed during the street fighting on Orpheus VII. I don't know what you all will think of it. Comment you wankers!

"My brothers,' began Chaplain Kylan, his head bowed, and voice uncharacteristically low, 'this is a time of happiness and sorrow. We may have returned the honor to the chapter and won mighty honors for our company, but the cost in the end was high. Captain Mepesto, Emperor Rest his soul, could not be saved. The wounds he sustained at the hands of the traitor that was known as Gregoras were too much even for one such as he. His death was a blow that the entire chapter will feel for centuries to come. Let there be a moment of silence in remembrance of him and his great deeds." Kylan stepped back from the podium and closed his eyes, praying for the Emperor to guide his hand in the days to come in the latest campaign. He was currently addressing the entire 1st Company, raw initiates and novices included. Mepesto's death hit them all very hard, especially Champion Diocleice, who was with the Captain when he was mortally wounded. Since then, Diocleice had been coming to confession and begging for forgiveness from his sins. Kylan had explained to the Champion that it was not his fault that Mepesto fell, but Diocleice refused to believe him.

"My brothers, we must not let the sadness we feel at the death of Captain Mepesto blind us! We can still mourn his passing, but we need to focus on the future!' Kylan passed for a moment and looked out upon the company, looking for anyone that seemed to be faltering. Champion Diocleice stood out. Even if you ignored his shining golden armor and his square-cut face, his eyes were hooded and he did not meet the Chaplains gaze. 'The coming battles will acquire our complete attention! The terrible threat posed by the forces of Chaos is rising again, even though we have dealt them a savage blow! Around the Medusa System, reports of uprisings and daemon-incursions, too numerous to count are coming in! The Iron Hands, powerful their chapter may be, is hard-pressed to contain them all and local garrisons are pressed to the breaking point! Chaos Marines have been sighted and I have seen their bodies! A general cry for aide was recorded by the astrotelepaths two days ago, and we are coming to their help. The Wrath of the Emperor and her attendant fleet is making ready to take us to the thick of the fighting once more!" Kylan raised his Crozius-Arcanum, a Chaplains symbol of office and weapon of choice to punctuate his words. The company, save one, raised their voices in a cheer that rattled the bulkheads of the battle-barge and left the initiates with hands clamped on ears. The one who did not cheer was Champion Diocleice.

"Before you leave and receive briefings by your Sergeants, I have one last thing to say.' The company had fallen silent now, waiting for the Chaplain to continue, 'would Sergeants Vandius and Astor come see me before the day is out. Now, let us pray silently to the Emperor for guidance in this time of troubles."

Kylan was now standing in the briefing chamber, leaning over a holo-desk, focused on the map of a planet. It could have been any planet in the Imperium. Even though the resolution was not very good, several large cities could be made out, as well as large forests and fields. It looked to be a standard planet. But looks could be deceiving. Kylan was interrupted from his study by a knock on the bullhead door.

"Come." The Chaplain called out as he sat heavily on an ancient wood chair. So many worlds were coming under strife; the 1st would be hard to help contain them all.

The Marine that walked into the chamber was a Librarian, Kylan could tell that by his hood, and his long spear that fairly crackled with pent-up energy. His armor was painted white on the greaves, vambraces and shoulder guards, to represent the purity of knowledge. Kylan did not recognize him, however. He had no company markers on his armor, and his face did not stir any memories. Thus, he had been sent by the Chapter Council for some reason.

"You are Chaplain Kylan, correct?" the Librarian spoke as he walked over to stand in front of Kylan, meeting the Chaplain's iron gaze. Kylan could tell from the Librarians eyes that he did not want to be there.

"Yes, I am.' Kylan stood and asked in return, 'and you are?" The Librarian smiled for a moment and presented his hand to the Chaplain.

"I am Codicier Artemis, of the Chapter Librarium. The Council has ordered me to accompany your company during your mission to the Medusa area and give you support with my powers."

"It is good you have come at this time. Another day and you would have missed us.' Kylan told him, 'I do not know what you know, and so I will brief you on what I know and what the company is doing.' Artemis nodded for Kylan to continue, his face still set in stone, 'I am sending two experienced scout squads and a strike cruiser ahead of the main fleet to find more information on the current situation out there. It will take them only a few weeks to get there, while it is expected for us to take over a month."

Artemis nodded again, thinking over Kylan's words, his eyes closed for a moment. Finally he spoke, "But something else is bothering you, correct?" Artemis meet Kylan's eyes with a smile.

"Stay out of my mind!" The Chaplain snarled, his eyes thin and angry, one hand on his Crozius. As a fanatical devotee of the Imperial Creed, psykers were abhorrent but necessary, from astrotelepaths that relayed messages, to astropaths that guided every Imperial ship, but spying in someone's mind was unacceptable, especially when it was his mind!

Artemis was taken aback for a moment, his stony façade finally breaking into a look of apology. "I was not in your mind, Brother-Chaplain! I have read many accounts of your brave deeds, and would not do such a thing to you! I was merely reading your expression. You look worried, more so than such an assignment would create and I was curious as to what would cause something to weigh down on you that heavily."

Now it was Kylan's turn to be apologetic. "I am sorry for snapping at you, Brother-Librarian. I have seen many brave men slain by psykers and their powers. But you are correct. One matter is weighing heavily on me, but it is a spiritual matter and does not concern you in anyway."

"Then I will not let it concern me, Brother-Chaplain Kylan. I will let you return to your duties then. I will speak to you again once I have looked over more information on our present mission." With that Artemis bowed and strode out the door, leaving Kylan alone in the briefing room once more.

Sergeant Vandius was sitting in scout barracks, cleaning and blessing his bolt pistol and chainsword, talking with his squad about their coming assignment. They were being sent to Cyrus Jundi, one of the planets bordering the Medusa System, to establish a presence and begin helping the local militia's and guardsmen in their efforts to put down a particularly violent, Traitor Marine lead, revolt. It would be hard, but a good test of Vandius's, and his squads, abilities. He was looking forward to be in the fighting again. They would be bringing all of their personal equipment onto the strike cruiser Swift Vengeance in preparation for an extended campaign. In terms of supplies, the Swift Vengeance would be well stocked, especially since only two squads would be onboard, instead of a company. The Swift Vengeance's commander, Captain Enthar, was a highly decorated Marine, who was in command during the 13th Black Crusade and during the War of Vengeance against the traitors. Vandius had never met him, but he had heard much about him.

Across from Vandius and his squad sat Sergeant Astor and his squad. Sergeant Astor was a good Marine; Vandius had trained with him and fought along side him as a Scout-Brother. He would be taking his squad to Cyrus Kaan, another planet alongside the Medusa System, again in the Cyrus System. The planet was on the other side of the System and was under threat from something else. A relatively small ork attack was anticipated, but just using the words 'small' and 'ork attack' in the same sentence was stupid. At least one space rok and its attendant fleet had been sighted by picket patrols. Vandius did not envy Sergeant Astor. It would be a hard fight.

The heavy double-doors to the scout barracks opened with a whoosh of air. It was Chaplain Kylan, silhouetted against the light in the passageway. He looked sinister in his black painted armor, the trim bone and gold. He had his snarl-nosed helmet on and in one hand he carried his Crozius Arcanum.

"Brothers, brothers, how goes it?" the Chaplain asked as he strode in to sit on one of the bunks next to Vandius. The barracks was almost half empty, for many of the initiates and novices had not yet progressed up to Scout-Brother. However, many of the initiates were coming close to were they would be given their gene-seed and become Scouts.

"We are well, Brother-Chaplain. Is there anything else concerning the missions that was not in the briefing that you can tell us?" Vandius asked as he reassembled his pistol and set to work on his sword.

"I wish I had more information to tell you, but you will find out everything you need to know once you get the planets. The Swift Vengeance has been loaded with Rhino transports, for I expect you will be traveling much once you get planet-side."

"Thank you, Brother-Chaplain.' Sergeant Astor was speaking now, 'is there any advice you can give us on fighting orks?" Astor and Vandius had heard tales of Chaplain Kylan's battles with the orks at Lange Fields but for Astor, any advice might save his life or the lives of his squad.

"Heh. There are a lot of things I can tell about how to kill and fight orks. First is, don't turn your back on them or some small grot will stick a knife in your knee. Kill the big ones and the smaller creatures will fight with themselves over dominance. Their armor isn't worth anything, so any weapon you have will hurt them. That said, they soak up punishment, so shoot them in the head. Their tanks are many, but they're not that heavily protected and will more than likely fall apart. And above all else, kill them all!' Kylan said helpfully, 'Also, get PDF troopers or militia to burn the bodies. I can't tell you why, just burn the bodies."

Astor nodded to himself, digesting the information. "Thank you, Brother-Chaplain. We will not let you down." The rest of the squad chorused the last part together. It made Vandius sick to his stomach.

"That's good to know, Brothers. Make ready. The tech-adepts are making the Thunderhawks ready as we speak. Good luck Sergeants.' Kylan looked at each and every Scout and spoke the next words very carefully. 'I expect to see each and every one of you again in one month's time when we reach the Cyrus System. Don't let your guard down!" Kylan stood and blessed each of the Scouts as he walked out, painting the Prayer of the Emperors Blessing on each of their shoulder guards.

Kylan now stood shoulder to shoulder with his command squad, watching the scout squads file onto the Thunderhawk, carrying all of their weapons and gear. The entire company was standing in one of the vast fighter bays, cheering the scouts and wishing them good hunting. Brother-Librarian Artemis was there, his stony face on once again.

The Chaplain broke ranks and stepped forward a dozen paces and once again raised his Crozius high above his head.

"Brothers, let us give our Brothers a fare-well they will remember! When will my soul be like thrice-forged steel?"

Voices loud enough to rattle Kylan's armor, the company returned, "In the heat of battle!"

"When does your duty to the Emperor end?" Kylan was standing in front of the Thunderhawks loading bay, uncaring that the pilot was turning the engines over. The buffet of wind would have sent a lesser man tumbling back.

"In deaths cold embrace!" The call drowned out the roar of the Thunderhawks twin engines as the serf-pilot lifted the armored transport off the bay floor.

"What will be your reward?" Kylan had to brace himself as the fighter bay opened to hard vacuum and all the air was sucked out with an explosive pop. However, his magnetic boots kept him in place and he was breathing the recycled air from his power-pack.

"The knowledge I have done my duty!" The bay doors were slowly closing now, the Thunderhawk having safely taken off and underway, taking the scouts to the Swift Vengeance.

"What will be your battle-cry?" Kylan knew the scouts could not hear them, but it was still good for moral.

"Death comes for you!"


End file.
